


无翼

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, 中文注意, 主要人物死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 若与蜂巢骑士谈论他的国家，他必定会提到这样一句话：“王国的君主，是我美丽可爱的姐姐。”





	无翼

　　蜂巢里随时随处都弥漫着嗡嗡的声响。

　　蜜蜂们总是充满活力的，即使在巢穴的通道和狭小的蜂房里也振着翅膀，蜂鸣融入每一寸金色的隔板，成为这些飞虫习以为常的生活背景。絮絮的声音有着奇特的韵律，仿佛一首循环往复的赞美诗，诗歌里有他们美好的家园、有香甜纯净的蜜糖，也有无关紧要的交谈和闲话。时兴的话题都是一阵一阵不断更替的，但有些题材永远不会过时，比如蜂巢的女王与骑士。

　　蜂巢的女王受整个蜂巢的爱戴，而女王的骑士则时刻护卫在陛下近旁，随时可以仰望女王的光辉，是令所有蜂们艳羡和仰慕的对象——不过也有例外。

　　比如，维斯帕女王的骑士，就有些不太合规矩。

　　女王的骑士，按照惯例，应当是身强力壮的雌蜂，而维斯帕女王的骑士却是雄蜂；不仅是雄蜂，还没有翅膀。

　　是的，雄蜂，没有翅膀，不合规矩。蜜蜂们悄悄议论着：女王似乎也太过宠爱自己的骑士了，没有主从应有的距离感，倒像一对姐弟，亲昵得不像话。

 

　　虽然蜂巢是母系社会，不过雄蜂们依旧享有一些性别带来的特权——因为雄性实在是太少了。整个蜂巢的虫口数以百万计，他们中绝大部分成员都是雌性，而雄蜂的数量却仅仅百十有余，所以即使像骑士那样生来便没有翅膀的先天缺陷的蜜蜂，也能被作为后备养育长大。没办法，物以稀为贵嘛。

　　相对而言，雌蜂们就没那么多优势了。哪一只雌蜂能成为蜂后，在刚刚孵化后的几天之内就基本确定了个大概：只有几只雌蜂能继续得到蜂王浆的喂养，而其中仅仅一只能够成长为下一任的女王。没能成为王储的雌蜂们如果也想要过上优渥的生活，就只有从备选者中尽早选择最可能登基的那个，拥戴她，指望自己能成为未来女王的骑士或近卫军。

　　虽然有一定特权，雄蜂也承受着相当的生存压力。他们自幼就会明里暗里互相争斗，其招式之阴毒堪比一场精彩的大型宫斗连续剧，最终目的自然是尽量排除竞争对手，成为那个有权与蜂后交配的幸运儿。即使雄蜂们都很清楚这意味着付出性命——还有自己的宝贝生殖器——但为了留下数量可观的后代，这仍是值得每一只雄蜂不惜丧命也想达成的毕生追求。毕竟他们的作用仅限于为孕育蜂巢的下一代提供配子，因此一旦蜂后受孕，所有雄蜂就都成了蜂巢的累赘，会被赶到蜂巢的最下层，最后生生饿死。

　　而往后成为了蜂巢骑士的小雄蜂打小和其他的雄蜂不太一样，按照蜜蜂的说法，是“脑壳被蜂蜡砸了”。虽然和所有雄蜂一样，他也喜欢最可能成为蜂后的维斯帕，但他表现喜爱的方式十分奇特。骑士幼时从不跟其他雄蜂勾心斗角、争夺交配权，反倒整天拿着一根刺针，跟预备成为女王卫队的雌蜂们打架。

　　“雄蜂要什么战斗技能？长得漂亮不就好了，宽阔的翅膀、蓬松的毛发和漆黑明黄相间的条纹才是我们的武器，能让女王一眼相中才是虫生赢家。”

　　对于这个同类中的异类，雄蜂们表现得不屑一顾，还为自己早早少了个竞争对手而开心。他们梳理着身上的绒毛、往翅膀上涂抹上等花蜜里提炼出的香甜精油，一边努力让自己时时刻刻都显得更加光彩照人，一边还不忘捂着嘴，装作不经意地哂笑着：“哦，对了。差点忘了这个未来能以一敌百的雄蜂骑士根本没有翅膀！”

　　“讲道理，维斯帕是我的姐姐——也是你们的姐姐，为什么会有虫想要让自己的姐姐给自己生下孩子啊，这不是很奇怪吗？”

　　小雄蜂常常不服气，便气呼呼地鼓着脸颊回驳对方，换来的通常还是更多的嘲讽，他就渐渐不再跟别的雄蜂待在一处，而是同预备近卫队的雌蜂们一起训练。预备队的雌蜂虽然性格仍是刻薄，但至少那里的教官很高兴有这么个刻苦努力的学生，他因此也能够在训练场留得更久，期望能学得更多些。每当他多击败一个队员，针对他的闲话就少上一份，意味着他离维斯帕的身边更近一步。

　　维斯帕确实是他的姐姐。包括他和维斯帕在内，蜂巢里的所有成员都是上一任、再上一任，可能还有再往上一任女王的后代，换言之他们都是血亲。在蜜蜂们的社会里，亲情、忠诚，或许还有雄蜂们的爱情，这些感情的界线是很模糊的，而往后成为了蜂巢骑士的雄蜂却仅仅把维斯帕认作他的姐姐和未来的女王而仰视她、爱戴她，不仅坚持要将这些模糊的边界划得分明，还对此十分自豪，自然就会显得突兀。

　　温柔善良的维斯帕是所有准备好成为蜂后的雌蜂中最受欢迎的那个，有无数年轻的蜜蜂围着她转，嘴里都是千篇一律的赞颂，说维斯帕是他们的梦中情人，是她们发誓效忠的女王。溢美之词中到底有几分真心几分假意，维斯帕都已经懒得再去分辨。唯独这只小雄蜂每天训练之后一定出现在这里，带着一身汗味，满脑袋的毛还没来得及梳理，就这么蓬乱着，嘴边的软绒上常常还沾着进食以后没擦干净的花粉，连冲带跑地来到她身边，仰着脑袋“姐姐，姐姐”地叫着，晶亮的眼睛里满是纯净的欢喜。

　　维斯帕便十分喜爱这个单纯的幼弟，想着这孩子正是长身体的年纪，训练得刻苦的话，即使吃过饭或许也很快就会饥饿，不如在小雄蜂来访的时候给他留些蜜糖——

　　“嗳，这是蜂王浆，小雄蜂不可以随便乱吃噢。”维斯帕哭笑不得地制止身边拿错了罐子的幼弟。小小的雄蜂用爪尖蘸着一滴金黄香甜的稠厚浆液，正打算往嘴边送，却因为听到姐姐的话而立刻停滞住了动作。不知所措的呆愣模样惹得维斯帕不由轻笑，忍不住用无伤大雅的玩笑去逗弄他：“……吃多了会变成女孩子哦。”小雄蜂闻言赶紧将手上的浆液刮回罐子的边沿，还在罐子粗糙的表面上擦擦爪子，将粘附的蜂王浆蹭干净，生怕因为吃错东西而导致他意想中难以估量的严重后果。

 

　　看着幼弟一口口吃着他的那份加餐，维斯帕突然对这孩子感到好奇。在雄蜂中，几乎没有谁会试图以通过磨炼战斗技能来接近蜂后王储——毕竟雄蜂们从来就不是为了战斗而生的。他们的身体的每一处能够用于炫耀的部分都被夸大，为了向未来的蜂后彰显自己拥有最优秀的遗传因子。这个没有翅膀的孩子，其实天生就已经失去了传统意义上最具吸引力的特征。

　　无论哪一个继位者——就算是她——都一定不会选择这样先天便带有畸形的孩子作为配子的提供者。那些落选的倒霉蛋们会被赶出蜂巢饿死，小小的雄蜂恐怕也难以逃脱这样的命运吧。作为将来的蜂后，维斯帕不能将自己的感情凌驾于蜂巢的利益之上，即使她现在再疼爱自己的幼弟，也不可能改变小雄蜂的未来……

　　但维斯帕一瞬间忘却了不可违背的自然规律，开口问道：“你以后想做什么呢？”

　　“明天我也会努力训练……以后，我要成为姐姐的骑士！”

　　就像不知道自己的“明天”可能所剩无多似的，小小的雄蜂大声回应维斯帕，嘴角还是挂着没擦干净的蜜。

　　“这样，我就可以一直陪在最喜欢的姐姐身边了！”

 

　　蜂巢内部的空间十分狭小，不仅无法随意飞翔，甚至在一些窄道中，蜜蜂们的翅膀还会碍事。没有了翅膀的雄蜂反而能在蜂巢中穿梭自如，他用弹跳和冲刺代替了短距离的飞行，变得比正常的蜜蜂更敏捷。雄蜂似乎有着成为战斗者的天赋和直觉，用严苛到近乎虐待的训练将一切战斗的技巧深深刻进他的每一个关节、每一片外骨骼和每一寸绒毛中。

　　或许小雄蜂明白这是自己唯一活下去的机会，或许他当真对维斯帕喜爱到了无法割舍的地步，他确实拼尽全力朝着成为女王骑士的方向前进着。性别和缺陷没有成为他前进路上的阻碍，反而化作别的蜜蜂无法效仿的优势——所以凡事都有两面性——塞嗡失肥波，焉知非福呢。

　　整个蜂巢都是一个巨大的家族，因此当家庭成员多到了一定程度之后，变得不再值价的亲情便让位于冷酷无情的规则。不过实力至上的法则，倒是让蜂巢少有根深蒂固的教条和牵连不清的裙带关系。优秀的个体不易被埋没，只要足够强大，就永远有出头之日。女王蜂是这台国家机器里最珍贵的部件，为了保证整个蜂巢的运作，自然要由最强大的骑士来保护这个贵重核心的安全。也多亏了这种稍显野蛮的规则，雄蜂终于在维斯帕登基那天，战胜所有对手，接受册封，成为了整个国度里有且仅有的那个能被冠以“蜂巢骑士”之名的护卫者。

　　维斯帕女王在登基大典上亲手主持了蜂巢骑士的册封仪式。拄着针刺单膝跪地的雄蜂还没有完全成长到自觉循规蹈矩的年纪，他违背了仪式的要求，悄悄抬起头来瞥了一眼，便看到他的陛下正对着他展露微笑。

　　“祝贺你，我的骑士。”

　　那是多么温柔的笑容啊：就像一位看着年幼的弟弟终于成熟到足以独当一面的姐姐，忍不住会露出的那种自豪而欣慰的神情。

　　“……祝福你。”

　　总之就是这样，无翼的雄蜂以整个国度最强大的战士的身份，被女王授予蜂巢骑士的名号，成为了时刻守卫维斯帕女王的贴身护卫。至于在女王登基那天，所有未能成为蜂后的王储被全部处死的事情，还有不久之后所有雄蜂都将凄惨死去的事情，就当做是每个圆满结局中必不可少的、恶毒的，微不足道的小小点缀吧。

* * *

**一个小插曲·来自圣巢的孩子**

　　与蜂巢结盟的苍白之王送来了一位雌性幼虫，请求女王陛下给这个孩子赐名，教会她战斗的技艺。但就像圣巢的大部分国民一样，这孩子没有翅膀，自然也并不会飞翔，所以要怎么因材施教地让她学习蜂巢的战术实在是个麻烦事，好在蜂巢还有另一个没翅膀的战士。

　　“我的骑士，今天要来这里的是苍白之王的孩子，我已经应那位圣巢君主的邀请，给那孩子起名‘大黄蜂’……你也听到了，我们要教她学会蜂巢的技艺，而你是最合适的人选。你当尽职尽责，为我们的友邦培养未来的守护者。”

　　骑士从未离开过蜂巢。他虽身为骑士随侍女王左右，也得担当迎来送往的职责，替陛下招待和接引会晤者。因此除了每日的战斗训练，蜂巢骑士还必须修习礼仪，学习各个国家与种族的历史文化，让他的言行举止高雅得体，不至于在重大的公开场合下闹笑话而丢了陛下的脸面。

　　“好的，姐……我是说，遵命，陛下。”

　　这样一来，负责教导大黄蜂的重任，就落在了蜂巢骑士的身上。这会儿他正领着那位小小的雌虫——她应该还是幼虫吧，虽然这孩子身上有种让骑士不寒而栗的气场，像一个能将周围一切都吞噬进去的空洞。

　　“圣巢的女儿，欢迎来到蜂巢，我们诚挚地欢迎你，小姑娘！请让我向你介绍我的国家的基本情况，以便于你更好地熟悉这里。要知道蜂巢可是很——大很大的！你要好好记住，迷路了可就麻烦啦！首先这里是……”

　　他们在蜂巢错综复杂的走廊里行走，一边走，骑士一边以极其活泼聒噪的方式向对方介绍他的祖国，丝毫没有注意到对方企图用撩起衣摆捂住头角的方式隔绝这种噪音。

　　“想必你刚刚已经觐见过我们的女王维斯帕陛下，她是蜂巢尊贵的统治者……”

　　说着说着，雄蜂骑士将针刺别回了腰间，无视了大黄蜂眼孔中透出的深深鄙夷，抬起双手捧着自己毛绒绒的脸颊，顿了顿，又用无比欢快的语气补充道：

　　“……同时也是我十分可爱美丽的姐姐。”

 

* * *

　　就像蜜蜂们在忙里偷闲中用作谈资的内容那般，女王确实有些太宠爱自己的骑士了。

　　每天蜂巢女王都要处理大量的事务，为此有专门的信使不断将最新的事项报告给现在身形已经十分巨大的维斯帕，再将女王的指示和命令传达下去。作为蜂巢骑士的雄蜂也需要承担一些类似的职责，但他没有翅膀，只能站在女王面前的地上，用他这个年纪的蜜蜂特有的清亮嗓门大声汇报。

　　为了不让骑士太累，女王免去了他汇报时应当俯身屈膝的礼节。如果这只是仁慈的女王在体恤她的骑士，那么后来的事情就变得不像话了：觉得让自己的弟弟每天放声大喊半个小时就为了汇报工作实在是不必要的负担，维斯帕干脆开始将骑士捧在手上、举到面前，让雄蜂可以平视她；等汇报完成了，维斯帕再轻轻降下胳臂，让骑士从自己的指尖跃回地面。同时，维斯帕的寝宫里，额外还堆放着许多上等花蜜——要知道，女王蜂的饮食非常特殊，普通的蜂蜜没法满足蜂后生育所需的能量消耗，这些花蜜，不消说，也是陛下留给骑士的。

　　作为女王，维斯帕的恩惠应当给予所有蜜蜂——蜜蜂们窃窃私语——而不是这么偏袒自己的骑士。瞧啊，陛下已经不止一次默许骑士叫她姐姐了。

　　不过除了偶尔有失规矩以外，蜂巢骑士从来兢兢业业，工作也再挑不出更多毛病。维斯帕陛下仁慈善良，蜂巢在她的治理下井然有序地度过了十几年。很快，就要到女王完成使命、带着群蜂的赞颂和祝福卸任的时候了。

　　而这时候，也正是暗流涌动最为激烈的时候。

 

　　蜂巢的女王更新换代的速度很快。虽然女王的寿命极长，但她们真正被承认为女王的时间只有即位后的十几年而已。在这短暂的时间里，新晋的女王蜂保持着最强大的生育能力，可以为族群源源不断诞下新的成员，而等那段时间一过，新的竞争者就会出现。成为王储的雌蜂们更年轻、更美丽、更具潜力，对于新生的蜜蜂来说，自然比在日夜操劳中渐显疲态的女王更有吸引力。

　　群蜂的爱戴永远归于女王，而这位受万众景仰的女王却不可能一直都是维斯帕。这个国家机器的核心再珍贵，也不是找不到替代品的。

　　下一任女王的候选人中，很快就出现了一位大受欢迎的雌蜂。她大约是被拥戴她的呼声冲昏了头脑，没多久就掩饰不住提早登基的企图，指使着她的拥护者们上门逼宫，打算以武力施压，迫使女王提早退位。

　　“退下！！你们想对陛下做什么……？你们要造反吗！？”

　　涌向女王寝宫的蜂群被把守道口的骑士挡住了去路，想到达女王所在的位置，就必须先突破这个震怒的守护者。救驾的护卫队还没有赶来，其他蜜蜂们此时已经各自躲到了近旁的蜂房里，观望着哪一方能占据上风：现在的女王很仁慈，但也可能马上就要有个新女王了——他们还没想好要选哪边呢。群蜂忠于女王，至于到底要忠于哪个女王，这就要好好考虑清楚了。

　　而正如其他蜜蜂所说，他们的骑士看上去死板、固执而不知变通。

　　“……我再重复一遍，退下！”

　　雄蜂从来就不认为自己是女王的骑士。

　　用行动代替了言语，雄蜂向蠢动的蜂群发出最后的警告。针刺朝着第一个扑上来的冒失鬼刺去，锐利的尖端捅进身体，发出沉闷的噗嗤声，蜂蜜混着浊黄的血，顺着穿透胸腔的钢针流出来，沾污光洁闪耀的地板。

　　他是维斯帕的骑士。

　　用力踩住倒地的尸体，骑士从遗骸上重新拔出自己的武器，甩掉黏糊糊的污物，快步迎向下一位站错了队伍的背叛者。金色的穹顶下回荡着高昂的蜂鸣，急促的步伐踏作激昂的战鼓。雄蜂默念起陛下的名讳，仿佛这样，便能让他所向披靡。

　　他的忠诚，永远只献给维斯帕。

 

　　蜂巢骑士率领着稍后赶到的护卫队击退了来袭的王储党羽。雌蜂打错了算盘，她似乎对于自己的影响力太过自信——敢于为了她而舍命谋反的拥护者虽不是数目寥寥，却还没多到足以动摇现任女王的程度。战死的尸体被悄悄拖出蜂巢，扔在那些牙口如钢铁般坚硬的虫堆中。残破的翅膀和储着蜜糖的身体很快就被利齿撕碎，再化作那些低等生物的养料。

　　风波暂且平息了下去，而女王与骑士之间、长姊与幼弟之间，第一次爆发了争吵。

　　“我的骑士，这是蜂巢的传统……目前看来，她最可能成为新的女王，而我很快也无法再维持这样的生育效率……”

　　维斯帕试图让自己的骑士冷静下来。雄蜂在原地走来走去，气得连身上的绒毛都炸了起来，甚至还没等维斯帕说完，就急匆匆地打断了女王的话：

　　“可她太恶毒了！您卸任的期限还没到呢，她就敢逼到门口，只怕等她即位以后，非得下令要自己的追随者生生饿死您不可！”

　　他们都知道这不是骑士无中生有的臆想和妄言。在蜂巢中，新即位的蜂后把前代女王赶到蜂巢底层、断绝食水将对方饿死，这种事情并不是没有发生过。事实上，几乎每隔几任，登基的蜂巢女王中就会有一位不那么宽宏大量的新晋者，会穷尽各种手段对付退位的老女王和她的拥护者们——为了彻底铲除威胁。或者更多时候，她们这么做，仅仅是出于妒忌。

　　她们才不管老女王可还是她们的亲生母亲。

　　“不行，陛下，她现在就有胆对您如此不敬，再这样下去恐怕要直接篡位了！我这就去替您铲除……”

　　雄蜂越说越激动，连爪尖都堪堪按上了针刺的握柄。这些年为了完成骑士的职责，雄蜂自许久以前就养成了防患于未然的习惯。不止这只冒进的雌蜂，所有新出现的王储全都被骑士里里外外调查了个透彻。雌蜂们的年轻使她们大受欢迎也让她们见识疏浅，她们所匮乏的经验又变成了足以致命的疏漏，那些看似密不透风的安保，在骑士眼中松散得不堪一击——他已经想好该怎么动手了。

　　箭在弦上，只要女王颔首同意，他当真会让那只不安分的雌蜂就此死于非命。

　　“不得放肆！！”维斯帕难得这么严厉地大声呵责自己的骑士，而平时一听她语气稍有不悦便立刻低头认错的雄蜂，这次却不再如同往日那般乖顺，受了她的训斥，反倒梗着脖子抬头看向她，显出不服气的模样。

　　她没办法，只得放软语气劝说道：“……弟弟，听我说，女王蜂就是这样的存在。万事万物都有终结，我也不可能永远都是女王，为了蜂巢的未来，我必须……”

　　“……未来？姐姐，您觉得我是在胡闹吗？”骑士少有地顶撞起了维斯帕，继续争辩下去。早在正式成为骑士以前，雄蜂就放下了那个年纪的蜜蜂惯有的任性，一心一意执行着她的命令，保护她的安全，蜂巢骑士是绝不会违逆女王的——除非他切实地认为他的陛下受到了威胁。当他提到那个冒犯了女王的潜在继任者时，一向脾性温和的骑士甚至在言辞间带上了呛人的火药味：“我怎么可能不明白蜂巢的传统有多残酷……可她？她也不过是好看而已！品性恶劣成这样，就算产下再多的优秀后代，这种自私的雌蜂能一心引领蜂巢吗？我实在无法信任她能好好做一位明君！”

　　雄蜂还在据理力争着，女王却已经没有同骑士继续辩论下去的打算。她也不再责备对方的忤逆，只是摇了摇头，发出五味杂陈的叹息：“……你长大了，弟弟。我说不动你了。”

　　维斯帕失望的模样给骑士带来了极大的震撼，他到底是放弃了弑杀继位者的计划。

　　温柔仁慈的维斯帕陛下，甚至没有下令追究护卫队救驾来迟的责任。那只小雌蜂在惴惴不安中过了几天如坐针毡的日子，见维斯帕没有惩处她的意思，也松了口气，稍微收敛了一些，似乎打算老实下来静待女王正式退位，再没有更多的小动作。

 

　　不知当算是幸与不幸，就在维斯帕即将卸任的时候，圣巢爆发了无法可医的瘟疫。疫病在整个地下迅速蔓延，不久便牵连到了位于王国边境的蜂巢，附近的花蜜产地大部分都被瘟疫的藤蔓侵占，或遭嘶嘶冒泡的滚烫酸水覆盖。蜂蜜的产量大大降低，虽然蜂巢内还有许多储备的粮食，可以保证蜜蜂们不至于被饿死，但已经供不起新蜂后生育后代的巨大开销了。

　　维斯帕女王因此获得了连任。虽然她和他的骑士都心知肚明，这不过是蜂巢为了渡过难关的无奈之举，女王却还是兢兢业业地领导着蜂巢，花费更多精力去优化资源的补给和供应。维斯帕派遣工蜂们到更远的地方找寻新的蜜源，同时清点巢内存余的蜂蜜数量，再尽量精简不必要的消耗，保证这个巨大的王国能够在艰难的时局下持续运转下去。

　　尽管维斯帕颁布了命令，严禁蜂群接触瘟疫的包块，却仍然有越来越多的蜜蜂被饥饿驱使着，吞下了藤蔓上结出的脓。那些粘稠如蜜的脓液有奇特而诡异的毒性，它们带着滚烫而辛辣的甜味，金黄的色泽迷惑了神智，让任何吃掉它们的生物发疯。原本歌颂女王的鸣唱渐渐弱下去，支离破碎的吟哦中，受到感染的蜜蜂们赞颂起了远古的光芒，他们陷入了甜蜜的美梦，仍在蜂巢中来回飞舞，却再也无法被唤醒。

　　为了保住蜜蜂们的性命——就算蜂巢骑士竭力反对——想尽了一切办法的女王甚至不断减少自己的口粮，以期多养活一些幼蜂：那些正在成长的幼蜂容易因为吃不饱而饿死，而她，就算她得不到充足的养分，维斯帕还可以依靠蜂巢之血。这块珍贵的宝物能缓慢恢复使用者的体力，也能拮抗养分匮乏带来的损害，即使不吃东西，她也可以勉强支撑着活下去。

　　“陛下，您不能再这样节食了。”最近几个月内，雄蜂已经这样恳请了无数次。每一次，他的女王都表示她自有分寸，而日渐消瘦的身形却无声地暴露了她几乎什么都没吃的事实。

　　“我现在不必再产下更多后代了，弟弟，”维斯帕微笑起来，语句里的雀跃几乎成功盖过了虚弱和疲乏，“也就没必要再吃那么多。是时候像年轻的蜜蜂姑娘一样开始追求苗条的身材了。”

　　就像一对普通姐弟之间再常见不过的那样，身为长姊的雌蜂将手搭上已经变得过分纤细的腰，偏过头，笑着向自己的幼弟发问：“怎么样，好看吗？”

　　“……好看。”

　　本来还稍微恼怒起来的骑士，到这里一下子就泄了气。雄蜂说这话不是出于礼貌，也算不得恭维，毕竟在他眼中，维斯帕从来便是一副极姣好的模样。他更没法出言驳斥想这样糊弄过去的维斯帕，只得顺着姐姐的话说下去，“姐姐一直很好看。”

　　“好了，我的骑士。”女王正色恢复了平时的模样。听到称呼发生了变化，雄蜂也端正站姿，挺了挺本就笔直的脊背，准备接受陛下的指令，“我需要你代替我出使圣巢，拜访圣巢的君主，请他设法协助蜂巢驱逐瘟疫。我们是他们的盟友，又替苍白之王培育了一位守护者，看在这份情面上，他一定会给予援助。”

 

　　第二天，蜂巢骑士选出几只护卫队的雌蜂、一些工蜂，他们带上蜂巢的财物，出发前往圣巢。使节团此行还有另一个重要的任务，就是从圣巢购置蜜糖和药物，用来补充库存、救治尚有希望的感染者。不管能不能找到解决瘟疫的方法，他们都必须先保证有足够多的蜜蜂能活下来。

　　两天后，使节团带着大量的物资回到了蜂巢。奇怪的是，他们并没有见到圣巢的君主，与他们接洽的是负责研究瘟疫的灵魂圣所。圣所的学者们表示应对瘟疫的方法还在研究之中，不过替蜜蜂们找到了可以购买到食物和药物的渠道，倒也算帮蜂巢解了些许燃眉之急。

　　又过了一个月，蜂巢的使者们再次出访圣巢，得到的答案还是研究进展缓慢。学者们看起来自顾不暇，只好请这些焦急的蜜蜂稍安勿躁，于是他们又将财物全部换成了物资，至少不是无功而返。

　　随着时间的推移，每次能从圣巢购买的物资越来越昂贵，不久之后那些货物的价格却又低廉下去。瘟疫的蔓延让任何一点食物或药物都变得比吉欧更珍贵，但泪水之城迅速减少的居民数量——他们大多逃离了，要么就是死了或者疯了——又使原本匮乏的物资显得充裕了起来；然而解决瘟疫的研究进展缓慢。

　　再几个月之后，相比起最初，蜜蜂的数量已经锐减近半，就连一向以意志坚定著称的女王护卫队都折损了不少。为了防止从腐烂的尸体上滋生出其他疾病，余下的蜜蜂们将死去的同胞拖出蜂房、丢给巢穴外的爬虫当食物，再用蜂蜡将蜂巢的大部分入口封死，以木头做成支架加固，避免有乘虚而入的外来者袭击蜂巢。

　　骑士还是每天在陛下跟前汇报蜂巢的各项事务。为了不让维斯帕耗费额外的体力，雄蜂不再站在女王的手上，而是像最初那样朗声报诵，靠自己的嗓门将信息传达到维斯帕耳边；雄蜂顾不得劳累，强打精神，尽力为维斯帕分担压力。每周，他仍会花上两天的时间出访圣巢，询问抵抗瘟疫的对策和研究进度。护卫队队员渐渐减少意味着每个队员身上的负担不断加重，骑士便将人手全部安排回了女王身边，也不再让工蜂跟随，拿着苍白之王赠予维斯帕陛下的车票，独自搭乘电车拜访圣巢。再往后，泪水之城被封锁，白色宫殿也变成废墟。圣巢彻底沦陷，蜂巢也陷入了孤立无援的境地。

　　还好，因为大量蜜蜂的死亡，蜂巢的资源反倒有了富余，不至于走到山穷水尽的地步。现在蜂巢骑士能够为自己补充足够的养分，以帮助他应付只增不减的工作量，虽然这些食物让想起死去同胞的雄蜂心生愧疚，但他已经顾不得这许多了。每当忙得喘不过气来的时候，骑士总是感叹即使衰落，维持蜂巢的运转都如此艰难，那么操持一整个国家一定是沉重到难以想象的负担，这让他对女王的精明强干敬佩不已。

　　像是疲乏极了一般，维斯帕已经很久没有再向她的骑士下达新的指令了。

 

　　这天，蜂巢里来了一位不速之客。

　　沉默的小虫子在狭长的走廊中行进。幸存的工蜂们大多已经失去意识，却还残留着保护巢穴的本能，战斗的嘈杂声音传到蜂巢深处，提醒着时刻警醒的骑士多加防备。要不了多久，那位鬼魂般的访客就会顺着道路来到女王的寝宫外，他已经听到了临时设置的路障被打碎的声音——

　　……来了。

　　再往后，就是放置蜂巢之血的房间，女王的性命全靠这块宝物延续着，无论对方到底想要什么，他都不能让对方更加深入了。骑士降下封堵道路的门，将贸然进入的外来者与他一起关在这个房间里。他拔出针刺，将武器高高举起，发出一声振奋精神的大喝，用押上全身重量的凶猛突刺向闯入者致以问候。

　　“你在看着我吗？”

　　他还是那么敏捷。骑士将针刺插进地面，插着毒针的蜂蜡被机关抛到空中又爆裂开来，将尖刺射向四周。女王的双眼正注视着为她奋战的骑士，即使那双眼睛因疲乏而显得浑浊，视线却还是透着他熟悉的光彩。

　　“等你醒来的时候，一定……”

　　他还是那么强健。雄蜂接下来犯者的攻击，手握利刃找准破绽向前突刺。对方躲开了一次，没关系，它不可能永远躲下去。

　　“……相信我！”

　　……他还是那么坚定。骑士的背后站着他自幼喜爱的姐姐、他终生效忠的女王。他要守候维斯帕，直到疲倦的女王休憩妥当，在此之前，他一步都不会退却。骑士的攻势愈加狠辣了，虽然近日时常感到力不从心，但就算已经连续几天没有阖过眼，他今天状态依然很好——

　　——直到他被击中了第一下。紧接着是肘关节、肩背和后腰，被打中的地方并没让他感到持久的疼痛，雄蜂却发现他无法像以前那样立刻让受创的肢体重新投入战斗了。

　　经年累月的苛刻训练终于开始在雄蜂身上显露它的威力，那些自幼年累积下来的损耗侵蚀着战士的身体，而雄蜂缺少一半的基因，也注定了他们早早便会衰弱。事实上，还从没有过哪只雄蜂能活到骑士这个年纪。即使他看起来依旧年轻得光彩照人，蜂巢的骑士却已经走到了生命力即将耗竭的阶段。

　　小鬼魂的骨钉击中了他的膝盖，失去平衡的骑士被迫仓促中断了进攻的动作，重重撞上一旁的墙壁。正如一直全力运转的机器会在突然停摆的瞬间解体，在脱力松懈下来的那一刻，一直高度紧张着的神经就此崩断。一旦停下，他就再也无法站起来了。

　　骑士踉跄着跪倒在女王跟前，双手还紧紧握着那柄跟随他直至今日的针刺。一如登基大典上那只单膝跪地宣誓效忠的年轻雄蜂，他用针尖拄着地面，抬头仰望他的陛下。蜂巢的穹顶透出明黄的柔光，就像给维斯帕戴上了女王的金冠。

　　也正如骑士记忆中那般，他看见他尊贵的陛下就站在眼前，对他展露微笑。

　　“我的骑士，你终于自由了。”

　　那是多么温柔的笑容啊：就像一位看着年幼的弟弟迈着笨拙的步子向自己走过来的姐姐，忍不住会流露出的那种疼爱而宠溺的神情。

　　“你被这具无翼的身躯和职责的重担束缚太久了。现在……”

　　映在雄蜂眼中的金色光晕黯淡下去。失去气力的身体摇晃一下，终于重重倒向地面。刹那间，有风声掠过耳畔，轻柔的气流拂动雄蜂的触须，吹乱柔软的绒毛——仿佛此时此刻的他，对着未曾见过的夜空振起了翅膀。

　　“……请飞吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运中。主要活跃在Lofter，ID 乙酰胆碱@ACh  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos or comments!


End file.
